<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light Reading by Uncreativity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052947">Light Reading</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncreativity/pseuds/Uncreativity'>Uncreativity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Asami is Hot, Begging, Body Worship, Buff Korra, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Excuse me while I eternally scrub my hands clean, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Korra wears glasses, Muscles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, Smut, Strong Female Characters, The girls are authors, Thighs, Trashing on men, Vaginal Fingering, What? I wrote something under 10K words?, barely any plot, cursing, it's a miracle, now it's here, plot if you squint, this idea wouldn't go away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncreativity/pseuds/Uncreativity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Saturday evening the girls head to esteemed erotica novelist Asami Sato's house to read the worst of the worst when it comes to men writing erotic novellas. (The shitty ones are <em>always</em> written by men)</p><p>Korra had come as a mutual friend to one of the meet-ups 2 months ago and Asami has been denying the large crush she has on the woman and her large, bulky, arms.</p><p>Korra seems innocent and completely platonic, even when she stays after to read excerpts of her work to Asami who is in love with the type of writing Korra does.</p><p>Asami is perfectly fine with just being friends with Korra because <em>nothing</em> could ever happen between them.</p><p>Right?</p><p>*scoffs* you read the tags, you know what's going down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light Reading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What is up party people!?</p><p>So here is that small smut piece I promised about a week back, I'm really trying to get better on my consistency as an author on this platform for you folx, so here's some yummy author!Asami and author!Korra smut for your reading pleasure.</p><p>As per usual, if you want to be pals, follow my socials!<br/>Twitter: @XUncreativityX<br/>TikTok: @kamelisdumb<br/>Send me a DM, I'm nice and pretty darn funny if I do say so myself.</p><p>Just wanted to say thank you for all of the support on my last few fics! I've been loving the traction and feedback I've been getting, please, please, leave a comment for me to read! I love interacting with you guys, especially when it surrounds the work and your thoughts about it. Any support thus far has been completely appreciated; so leave some kudos, COMMENT, and I'll love you forever.</p><p>This is the last scheduled work I have before I'm going to start working on part 3 to the "Telescoping" series, I know how much you guys love that universe I've created, and by popular demand, there *may* be that foursome I've been teasing... maybe... jk there will be lol.</p><p>But, before you can read that, sit down and read this one first, without further ado here is <em>Light Reading</em></p><p>Enjoy xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The woman moved with an overwhelmingly subservient aura to her movements-” Kuvira paused in her reading and gagged loudly, rolling her eyes, her fingers threatening to shut the book in her hands.</p><p>“He used ‘move’ twice in the same sentence-” Kya chimed in.</p><p>“<em> And- </em>the author just previously went on about her independence and pigheadedness as a character, the juxtaposition in her actions isn’t supported at all by any evidence,” Lin scoffed.</p><p>Asami leaned further back in the recliner she was perched in, feet tucked underneath her body. Her slippers were abandoned on the ground next to her pumps as the woman had changed her shoes the minute her company entered her home. Her green eyes glanced over the group of women in her sitting room, the company had been visiting every Saturday for the past 4 months to read terrible lesbian erotica written by men. The women, Asami’s friends, were all aspiring or established authors themselves, so the reading was both for practice, to show some of them what <em> not </em> to do, as well as with the wide variety of queerness- Saturday evenings were for trashing on heterosexuality more than most of them already do. </p><p>“Kuvira- continue please,” Asami injected some teasing into her tone as her friend begrudgingly shook the book in distaste, her green eyes flashing Asami a glare that made the woman laugh as Kuvira cleared her throat again.</p><p>“-Kaitlin’s subservience was heightened in the presence of <em> her, </em> her legs shook like jelly as she made her way to her door, she raised her hand and knocked-” Kuvira paused in her reading again as the women in the group each took to knocking on various pieces of Asami’s furniture or tapping on the floor with their shoes. They had mimicked specific sensory aspects in the story to further engulf themselves in the plot.</p><p>“Lack of details in her hand knocking on the love interest’s door, I would’ve added trembling to her fist, maybe shakiness in her breath?” Opal pondered and the group hummed in agreement, Asami nodded as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe an internal conflict?” The voice, Asami fought the urge to shut her eyes in bliss at the sound of it.</p><p> </p><p>Korra, the newest addition to the group, sat comfortably on an ottoman to Asami’s right, her legs spread with the book dangled delicately between the extremities, the spine of the novel trapped between strong, calloused hands. </p><p>Asami found herself scanning her body, it was a chillier climate in the city the women lived in, </p><p>so Korra’s soft blue henley, black jeans, and heavier hickory brown boots fit her form well. </p><p> </p><p><em> Too well </em>, Asami found herself thinking.</p><p> </p><p>She had developed quite a large crush on the woman, ever since she had frequented the Saturday evening readings for the past 2 months- unlike most of the women in the group, who actually wrote and published their own erotica, Korra was a suspense/mystery author, the excerpts she had given Asami always leaving the woman wanting more of her delicious writing. Korra could build tension unlike a lot of the author’s Asami had read in years, she had talent, that was definitely clear to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Internal conflict how?” Asami posed the question for Korra, who spared her a glance.</p><p> </p><p>Asami gulped at the sight of her shortened hair pulled up and away from her face, chiseled jaw, plump lips, and captivating eyes set on Asami’s form. The woman could <em> feel </em> the heat rising to her cheeks, especially when Korra adjusted herself on the ottoman and pushed up her thin, black, circled glasses with her index finger.</p><p> </p><p><em> Spirits, </em> it drove Asami <em> insane </em> when Korra did that.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, as Lin just mentioned, Kaitlin is, by all means, an independent character, the entire first 10 chapters of the novel have hammered in that fact- with her relationship with her father, ex-lovers, it’s clear see that this is a character who can hold her own-” Korra pauses and places one of her fingers in the book, saving her page, Asami watches the texture of her throat move as she clears it and adjusts her body on the ottoman.</p><p>“I think adding an internal conflict, about her resistance being subservient could make up for the lack of context we get surrounding that aspect of Kaitlin’s life, along with adding mystique to the love interest-”</p><p>“It makes the reader ask themselves what is so interesting about her that it makes Kaitlin willing or wanting to give up some of her independence?” Asami found her voice, jutting into Korra’s comment, she saw the direction her mind was headed- it was something only Korra could come up with.</p><p>The woman looks at her, the smile so wide her dimples popped out and she pushed up her glasses again, snapping quickly before pointing her index finger at Asami- it made the woman’s heart thrum in excitement.</p><p>“Exactly, on the nose Sato,” Korra grins and the rest of the women in the group murmur to themselves.</p><p>Kuvira nods in respect and gives an encouraging look at Korra, “I never thought about it like that, <em> if </em> the author were to do that, it’d add more depth to the characters, but of course-” Kuvira pauses.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a man,” All the women spoke in unison and burst into a fit of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Kaitlin swung the door open, bewitched completely by the eyes of Aubrey, whose gaze only seemed to litter on her chest-” Kuvira continued and groaned, the women laughed as Asami sucked in the breath.</p><p>“Her breasts were-” Was all Kuvira was able to get out before the women all began booing theatrically. </p><p>Asami heard the soft laughter of Korra to the right of her and their eyes met when she spared her a glance, Asami saw a twinkle in the dark blues and she swallowed a little harder once the shared gaze was dropped, her hand reaching for the glass of wine on the nightstand next to the recliner she sat on.</p><p>Asami took a long pull of the alcohol, returning the glass to the nightstand.</p><p>“Her breasts were large, voluptuous, practically spilling out of the sheer white top Kaitlin had paired with her shortest skirt for her day at work-” Kuvira continued reading and Kya shook her head and laughed to herself.</p><p>“Not condoning the attitude exhibited by the author at all- but, we just established in the last chapter the strictness of the dress code. There was even an anecdote about someone getting fired for their attire, I mean, I understand Kaitlin is the protagonist, but she should be subjected to some kind of scrutiny,” Kya remarked and Asami nodded.</p><p>“That’s the clear issue in this book to me, it’s wishy-washy, inconsistent, also it’s clear Kaitlin has a strong suit of plot armor, this isn’t even the first case of her actions having little or no consequences,” Asami added.</p><p>She cleared her throat and spoke up once more, meeting Kuvira’s gaze.</p><p>“This story revolves around sex, that’s the point of erotica, drive the plot through the sexual chemistry of the characters. But, there still has to be a universe created for those characters to live in, never fail to add that, you neglect a large part of any book if you don’t,” Asami chimed once more.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s because the author wants to talk about boobie rather than the plot they’ve created,” Kuvira crassly spoke and brought a string of laughter from the women.</p><p>“What plot?” Korra murmured and it brought even more laughter.</p><p>Opal groaned at the mention of breasts, along with Lin, the related pair sporting equal frowns. “How <em> bad </em> is it?” Opal muttered and Kuvira laughed while skimming the pages of the book.</p><p>The women had a game of sorts, trying to predict the number of times men could describe the phenomena of women’s breasts within erotica. The horrific detailing hadn’t become obvious until the group had read a book together some 3 months ago, the way the author had described the protagonists’ breasts as their own appendages sent all of the aspiring authors into a spiral. Kuvira had gone so far as to mockingly threaten to stop writing then and there because the erotica was so poorly constructed. </p><p>“It’s pretty bad Opal,” Kuvira admitted and pulled at the collar of her green polo, Asami stared at her closest friend.</p><p>It had been Kuvira who contacted Asami about wanting to do the Saturday readings. Asami’s own erotic novel being published around a year prior. The book was a large success, though it wasn’t as if she wasn’t used to being in the public eye- Asami came from wealth but found from an early age that she wanted to make something of herself. Erotica was easy and fun for her to write and she had met Kuvira halfway through her bachelor’s in university. Now 10 years later, with Kuvira’s own erotic novellas tearing up the underground writing scene, along with the woman ghostwriting for many publications, the pair were still very close friends.</p><p>Though, Asami was surprised to get the call from Kuvira about the idea to purposely read terrible erotica. Asami knew the stigma attached to her genre of choice when it came to her work and she worked hard to scrub her own novel clean of any scrutiny that didn’t come from the plot or characters themselves, as she knew many didn’t like her book simply because it was erotic. Still, however, purposely reading the worst of the worst when it came to erotica had Asami on edge. It wasn’t until Kuvira mentioned that Opal, a friend (possible lover, Asami suspected), was interested in writing erotica and wanted tips to craft a story and build tension without being crude.</p><p>It just so happened that Opal’s aunt was also an esteemed author. Asami was a huge fan of Lin’s work, the woman writing romance novels riddled with heartache and realism that made Asami curious as to how Opal fared as an author herself. Lin had opened a publishing company with her wife, Kya, and Kuvira had mentioned how the two would both love to dish on shitty sex scenes written by men, so Asami climbed aboard as well.</p><p>The meetings were very entertaining, Asami hosted as her large home was fit for such an event. They’d each take turns reading, pausing in the story to point out where things could be improved, it was mostly for Opal to hone in on her skills further and Asami could admit that the Saturday evenings were helping the young woman in her writing.</p><p>Occasionally, when Lin and Kya said their farewells, it’d leave Kuvira, Asami, and Opal to share any of their writing they felt confident enough in. At first, Asami noted, Opal’s form of erotica was sweet- almost too much so, she could tell Opal was taking the notes about not allowing the writing to be crude too seriously. Over time, however, Asami knew Opal was improving on her erotica when she saw she was no longer comfortable with reading her small excerpts aloud anymore. When Lin and Kya left, it’d usually be Kuvira scooting closer to Asami on her recliner and the pair reading over the small stack of papers Opal wordlessly provided, the woman sitting far away from the pair and blushing profusely.</p><p>“Gosh, what <em> is </em> up with men and breasts?” Opal spoke, exasperated.</p><p>“If done right, it is something that can be titillating,” Asami offered and Opal shook her head.</p><p>“I know that, but they take it entirely too far,” The woman pouted and Asami watched the comforting hand Kuvira placed on Opal’s shoulder. Asami raised an eyebrow at that and took another sip of her wine.</p><p>“Maybe it’s because it’s a difference from their own anatomy?” Kya pondered.</p><p>“No, that’s not it either-” Asami’s ear quirked at Korra’s intrusion.</p><p>Her eyes raked over the strong arms stretching out the material in her shirt and thick legs that were still spread on the ottoman, Asami sucked a quick breath.</p><p> </p><p><em> What I’d let her do to me </em>, Asami found herself thinking once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Asami’s written erotica that features men and I don’t remember pages upon pages of details surrounding the human penis,” Korra commented and Kuvira laughed.</p><p>“Well yeah, it’s Asami, she’s a fantastic author. Also, dicks are gross-” Kuvira gagged as Opal cast her a quizzed look.</p><p>“Kuv, you <em>like</em> men-” </p><p>“Don’t remind me,” Kuvira groaned at Opal’s comment and it brought more laughter from the group.</p><p>Kuvira continued reading, the scene evolving into a boring and entirely predictable sex scene from Aubrey and Kaitlin. Aubrey topped, as everyone suspected and even Korra called that Aubrey wouldn’t let Kaitlin reciprocate when they were finished.</p><p>Aubrey hadn’t and it brought a great deal of laughter from the women at Korra’s perceptiveness, but Asami hadn’t been able to take her eyes off of the woman once Kuvira had continued reading. She was halfway through the next scene when passing the reading privileges to Kya, who always provided annoying voices to each of the characters to make the book even more unappealing. </p><p>Asami kept her gaze on Korra, recalling the moment those 2 months ago when the woman had shown up in tow of Opal for their Saturday evening readings. Opal had prefaced in the group chat the women shared that she’d be bringing a newcomer to the reading, none of the women objected, and Asami especially didn’t when Korra stepped through the threshold of the door.</p><p>She still remembered the leather jacket Korra wore the first time she was over and when she took the layer off the way her t-shirt had practically <em> clung </em> to her muscles. Asami swallowed hard at the memory, the hard contours and bulk of Korra’s arms something that she’d always remember after Saturday evenings, especially at night, alone, in the comfort of her bed.</p><p>It didn’t help when Korra began staying after Lin and Kya would depart, sharing her own excerpts of her work that always kept Asami on edge. The woman had a way with words, with plotlines, Asami was obsessed by the way Korra’s mind worked and in the way she laid out her stories.</p><p>It also didn’t help when Kuvira and Opal caught onto Asami’s crush and began departing early as well, leaving Korra and Asami to their lonesome. Korra always had new material for Asami to read, whether it’d be a continuation of something she shared the week prior, or a completely new story for Asami to find herself being consumed by, she just knew her crush on Korra was completely spiraling out of control.</p><p>Asami didn’t notice the room was trying to call her attention until Kuvira entered her line of sight and began snapping loudly. Asami blinked, from dropping her gaze from Korra’s face, she felt her cheeks burn as Kuvira chuckled.</p><p>“Earth to Asami, you there?” Her closest friend teased.</p><p>Asami flipped Kuvira off and the woman laughed harder.</p><p>“Lin and Kya are headed out and Opal and I as well just wanted to let you know before you drift off again and realize you’re sitting alone in your living room,” Kuvira teased and Asami pulled up her other middle finger, flipping her friend off with both hands.</p><p>“She won’t be alone,” Korra spoke with a smile, Asami watching Kuvira catch the woman’s eyes, Kuvira waggled her eyebrows at Asami afterward, she groaned and sighed at the antics from her friend.</p><p>Asami stood afterward, catching the polite smile Korra gave her when she led the pairs to the door. Sharing hugs with both Kya and Lin, before only pulling Opal into a hug right in front of Kuvira, which caused her friend to stutter out a retort then forcefully pulled Asami into an embrace. Asami laughed, appreciating the way Kuvira showed affection before she was shutting the front door to her home and walking back into the living room. </p><p>Korra was in the same position as beforehand, on the ottoman, but her legs were closer together as she leaned off to the side and dug around in her satchel. Asami fell back onto her recliner, sipping at her wine as Korra produced the small stack of papers with typed writing on them. Asami placed her wine back onto the small table and finally let her eyes land on Korra.</p><p>She looked sheepish, embarrassed, and Asami’s eyes widened.</p><p>“I’m trying something new with my material tonight-” Korra fiddled with a corner of one of the pages before she handed it to Asami.</p><p>“-it’s erotica, not my first time writing it, but my first time ever tolerating what I could produce,”</p><p>Asami’s eyes had widened even further at the revelation over what she’d be reading.</p><p>Usually, erotica was easy for her to read aloud, she knew how to compartmentalize the words and find their quality- no longer jarred by the source material. But, something about reading Korra’s erotica set her off, Asami knew and <em> taught </em> the woman to write things from her own fantasies or experiences, in a way, she could be reading exactly what Korra liked in terms of sex and that thought sent a chill down Asami’s spine.</p><p>“I’m sure it’s better than you think,” Asami commented and locked eyes with the woman.</p><p>Korra was a harsh critic of her own work, harsher than any of the women who attended the Saturday evening reading, and Korra had arguably the most potential out of any of them to produce the next big novel, so Asami knew whatever Korra had written was <em> definitely </em> going to turn her on.</p><p>“I’ll just let you read and assess,” Korra toyed with the corner of the paper once more before dropping the stack in Asami’s open palm.</p><p>The woman’s eyes scanned the front page and found the lack of a title.</p><p>“No name?” Asami pondered and Korra shrugged.</p><p>“Couldn’t think of one,” Korra admitted and Asami found the fact odd.</p><p>Korra was usually overtly clever in the names of her short stories. They were usually clues in the plots, important lines of dialogue, then there came the time where the title to one of Korra’s stories was a mixed-up jumble of words and Asami found that it was a long anagram to the killer’s name and the murder weapon in the plot. </p><p>Asami nodded nonetheless, accepting the fact if the story Korra gave her didn’t have a title, then there was definitely a reason as to why.</p><p>“Shall I read aloud? Is that okay?” Asami asked, remembering how adverse Opal is when it comes to her works being read in any capacity other than silently. </p><p>Korra nodded, managing a small smile at Asami who returned the action.</p><p>Asami let her eyes fall to the page before she cleared her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“It is a marvel as to how she doesn’t notice me. Week after week, time after time, of seeing her, consuming her with my gaze, she doesn’t notice,”</p><p> </p><p>Asami’s eyebrows furrowed and she paused slightly, too caught off to look at Korra, though from her peripheral she could see the woman was still sitting on the ottoman.</p><p> </p><p>“My eyes trail up and down the expanse of her body. The length of her legs, sometimes bare, other times concealed. Up her torso, always bared, buttons undone and skin peeking out from the gap, begging for my touch, for my tongue,”</p><p> </p><p>Asami paused again, sparing a glance at her jean-clad legs and the slightly oversized white oxford shirt she wore, halfway tucked into the material of her pants, 3 buttons undone.</p><p>She continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Our eyes dance whenever we’re around each other, it’s a cat and mouse game over who will catch the other while they appear as if they’re not looking. I’m <em> always </em> looking though. Her gaze is fire, scorching whatever part of my body she peers at and it takes all of me not to meet that gaze, to pretend as if I don’t know,”</p><p> </p><p>The words hung in the air and Asami dared a glance. </p><p>Her breath caught.</p><p>Korra was staring right at her, blue eyes darkened underneath the frames of her glasses, her hands gripping the edge of the ottoman like she was fighting against herself.</p><p>“Continue, please,” Asami wanted to moan at the low register of her voice, melting into her ears and down her spine like warm molasses, completely making her lax and loose.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe she does notice, maybe she does know like I know. Maybe we know about each other, maybe we both pretend to not know while we simultaneously know,” </p><p> </p><p>“That was great, I love when you are able to string in a single word repeatedly to draw emphasis from it. It’s very entertaining in your writing,” Asami found herself praising the work, remembering to give Korra notes as that’s why the woman stayed after, for her notes about the writing, nothing at all else.</p><p>Asami cleared her throat and continued reading.</p><p> </p><p>“To do nothing when she looks at me is the hardest task. To sit next to her while she looks and proceed to do nothing is the hardest task. To sit next to her while she looks and I <em> feel </em> the gaze, know where her eyes roam and do absolutely fucking nothing, is the hardest task.”</p><p> </p><p>She was panting after reading that one, the words were vague, mysterious. Asami had the sneaking suspicion that there was more than the anonymous infatuation the plotline had drawn out, much more to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Green. Those eyes, they are. Green eyes and midnight hair, lithe body, and red lips-”</p><p> </p><p>Asami paused, her eyes coming up again to meet Korra’s. The blues had gotten darker, the woman had her bottom lip in her teeth, her hands gripping the ottoman ever harder, she didn’t speak but the pass of their eyes had given Asami all the instruction she needed- keep reading.</p><p> </p><p>“Tall. Taller than me. I don’t care, especially not when I level her with my gaze. When in the times I can’t stop myself and lock eyes with her. The darkening of the green, the shuddering in her breath, quick rise-and-fall of her chest, the skin from that chest- still aching to be touched,”</p><p> </p><p>“Korra, is this-”</p><p>“Be quiet, keeping reading,” The voice that interjected her own was commanding, rich, powerful. Asami let out a few pants and found her voice once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Touch, something I haven’t done too much of. As I'm afraid she doesn’t notice me, so, I feel as if I can’t touch. Even though our eyes meet and darken at the same time when we depart my hands are civil, quick. They’re too quick, I want to caress, roam, memorize, but she may not notice me, so I don’t bother trying,”</p><p> </p><p>Asami’s voice was wavering as she spoke, the moment she read over the words ‘caress, roam, memorize’ she felt Korra’s hand on her thigh. The extremity was still there, she stared at the strong fingers, bronzed skin, the strength in the hand, Asami was trembling already.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I am wrong, maybe she does notice. Maybe she wants me to sink to my knees-” </p><p> </p><p>Asami paused when Korra removed her hand, kneeling before her on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“-Stare at her obediently, and ask what I’ve always wanted to ask,” </p><p> </p><p>Asami’s eyes raised again and Korra was mirroring exactly what she wrote. Her eyes were on Asami’s, positioned on the floor and the woman could feel the heat from Korra’s body.</p><p>“What is it you want to ask?” Asami inquired and Korra bit her lip, her face slightly flushed.</p><p>“Have you noticed?” Korra asked and Asami swallowed hard.</p><p>She really hadn’t, but that was from her own insecurities, believing Korra to be out of her league, or strictly platonic with her.</p><p>“No,” Asami admitted and Korra smiled sheepishly, not at all offended by the remark.</p><p>It made Asami sigh out in relief, elated that Korra wasn’t offended by her obliviousness.</p><p>“Good, then keep reading,” Korra spoke again and stayed exactly where she was, Asami cleared her throat and looked at the words on the paper, not believing what was happening to her at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Once I’ve asked, once she knows, that I know she doesn’t notice, I’d do what I’ve always wanted to do. I’d crawl closer on my knees-” </p><p> </p><p>Asami’s voice hitched when Korra neared her, the woman’s torso sliding slightly against her knees, Korra sat and kept looking at her, expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d caress, roam, and memorize the things I’ve wanted-”</p><p> </p><p>Korra’s hands roamed and caressed, Asami imagined she was putting things to memory by the way her gaze was glued to Asami’s legs. </p><p>“Korra- do you- have you?”</p><p>“Yes is the answer to any question regarding you. I’ve longed for this feeling, being your friend was nice for a while but there wasn’t much more I could take, especially when I knew,” Korra murmured and Asami swallowed.</p><p>“When you knew what?” She dared to ask and saw the devilish grin Korra shot in her direction.</p><p>“When I knew you wanted me as much as I wanted you,” Was the reply, and Asami stuttered, her hands threatening to drop the papers.</p><p>“Ah- Ah- don’t drop it- keep reading for me,” Korra murmured and continued letting her hands roam, her fingers tracing and squeezing the flesh of Asami’s thighs.</p><p>Asami wasn’t sure <em> how </em> she could continue, especially when Korra’s touch was this good- better than her fantasies, better than <em> anyone </em> who had ever touched her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve wanted to spread those legs, feel the quiver that I know would be there-”</p><p> </p><p>On cue, Korra spread Asami’s legs and the woman felt her flesh quivering. Korra’s attention to detail in her writing and in her was making Asami’s head spin, she opened her mouth to speak,</p><p>“How-”</p><p>“Lots of observation, now keep reading for me, my words sound so good when you say them,”</p><p> </p><p>“Trail my hands upward, flick over the flesh, cause more shivers- cause more <em> want. </em> I’ve wanted, <em> we’ve </em> wanted for so long. Now I’m going to take and take, she won’t stop me, because I’m finally doing what we’ve both been craving,”</p><p> </p><p>Asami let out a gasp when Korra’s hands trailed high on her inner thighs, she was wet, she knew it- Korra probably did too with how the words in front of her were predicting every little piece about her sexual response. Asami just wondered how closely Korra had to watch to be able to foresee things as accurately as she was doing now.</p><p> </p><p>“The double button, dark wash material. I always notice-”</p><p> </p><p>Asami gazed and saw her jeans with dark wash and the double button. She sighed out, trembling again.</p><p> </p><p>“My ha-hand roams near the button, it’s where she needs, so I pr-press-”</p><p> </p><p>Asami stuttered over her words then moaned when Korra gave pressure over her pussy, the sensation making her thighs want to squeeze Korra, who was still perched between them and staring at Asami with such a hunger the woman was already continuing to read before Korra had a chance to remind her to.</p><p> </p><p> “I unbut-unbutton o-one, then the other, the dark wash parts, red st-stares back at me,”</p><p> </p><p>Korra grinned as if she won the lottery when looking at Asami’s red panties from the unbuttoned portion of her jeans. Asami moaned again when Korra pressed her hand over the heat from the center, it took all of her not to grind into the contact, though, if she read any further she could wager a guess when Korra would believe that she’d start grinding in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“The dark wash ne-needs to go, so I rid of it, she doesn’t care nor do I, I’m on-only one step closer to where we both ne-need to be,”</p><p> </p><p>Asami began shimmying out of her jeans with help from Korra’s strong hands, the jeans were thrown and Asami returned to the seat, sitting panty glad on the couch.</p><p>“You’ve stopped making notes on the writing Sato, have I captivated you?” Korra’s teasing tone echoed in the room.</p><p>Asami had to swim through the lust and haze in her mind in order to formulate an answer, “Very, this is undoubtedly your writing, it reads like a puzzle even though its erotica- I don’t know how you do it,”</p><p>“Lots of inspiration I suppose,” Korra’s grin was cheeky, her hands returning to Asami’s bare thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Bared. At least part of her, it’s what we’ve wa-wanted. I let myself look be-between what’s bared for me- I know the red is dar-darkened, sticky, <em> clung </em> to where I need to go, but I have patience. I wo-wonder if she does-”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t,” Asami whispered, and once again a sly grin comes across Korra’s features.</p><p>“You will, you have to, or I’ll stop,” Her voice was soft but Asami knew the woman wasn’t bluffing in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>“-I look upward afterward and move, fingers unbuttoning qui-quickly-”</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to squirm when Korra’s gaze had zeroed in on her arousal as evident by her darkening panties, but she was <em> definitely </em> squirming the minute her fingers deftly removed her oxford shirt, the material discarded the moment the garment hung open on Asami’s torso.</p><p>Her mouth opened, the inside dry as can be as Asami attempted to keep reading.</p><p> </p><p>“So soft, I know it, I to-touch and can’t help my-myself-” </p><p> </p><p>Asami moaned when Korra’s hands roamed her breasts, pressing and squeezing with the perfect pressure, her head lulled backward on the recliner for a moment, relishing in the pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“I taste- <em> shit Korra- </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Asami moaned when Korra’s mouth placed kisses on her skin, darting underneath the material of her bra to nip playfully at one of her nipples.</p><p> </p><p>“I bite- <em> Your teeth- yes- </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Asami’s moaned as she read, her body becoming jelly once Korra integrated her teeth into the pleasure. The soft nips and harsher bites making Asami’s body sing.</p><p>“Korra- I- <em> please </em>-” She wasn’t even sure what she was asking for.</p><p>“Keep <em> fucking </em> reading,” Korra murmured and Asami sagged against the recliner, raising the papers with shaky hands and opening her mouth again.</p><p> </p><p>“I bite <em> harder- </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Korra’s teeth latched onto her neck, biting the skin and pulling the skin taut. Asami let out a gasp at the action, the pain bringing her solace as she moaned when Korra soothed the bite with her tongue, the warmth from her mouth making the woman fall more flush against the seat of the recliner.</p><p>“Korra, I don’t know If I can wait much longer-” Asami began to plead, her hips disobeying her mind’s orders and moving of their own accord, letting Korra understand how aroused she was.</p><p>“You <em> can </em> wait <em> , </em> you <em> will </em> wait,” The blue eyes paralyzed Asami on the recliner, she let out a few pants and with her arm even more shaky, was able to continue reading.</p><p> </p><p>“I realize by this point, ju-just how uneven our standards are, so I move backward to establish some eq-equity,”</p><p> </p><p>Asami’s voice was shaking as she spoke and she let out a whimper louder than she wanted it to be when Korra untangled their limbs from one another. Her green eyes watched hungrily as Korra pulled at the bottom of her henley and took the shirt off, her rock-hard body falling under Asami’s gaze as she drank the woman in. She wanted to get <em> obliterated </em> by Korra.</p><p>“Dear spirits, why did you wait so long to do this?” Asami murmured, watching Korra stand and step out of her jeans, black boyshorts hugging an impressive backside and thick legs made Asami swallow harder than necessary.</p><p>“I thought you wanted to be just friends, no matter how I believed you looked at me,” Korra replied in a low tone, reaching for Asami’s bare legs once more, the skin-to-skin contact making each of the women let out sighs.</p><p>“Also, I really enjoyed hearing you read out your new erotica material to me and for me to know that everything you wrote was about me,” Korra placed more kisses on Asami’s skin.</p><p>“It’s nice to know you thought about getting fucked by me as much as I have been thinking of fucking you,” Asami gasped at Korra’s words, her voice was so low it should be <em> criminal </em> to sound that sexy.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that I’m bared for her, I can finally be where we both need me to be,”</p><p> </p><p>Asami continued reading, dry swallowing on every pass of Korra’s fingers on her skin, the woman’s touch reading her brain useless as it short-circuited at every pass of their skin. Asami believed she could die if Korra didn’t touch her, and soon.</p><p> </p><p>“The red must go, so I rid of it,”</p><p> </p><p>Asami’s underwear came off in a frenzy, due to both her and Korra’s urgency with the article of clothing. The smell of arousal hit both women when Korra spread Asami’s legs once more, she <em> should </em> feel embarrassed, being laid open in such a manner, under Korra’s direct line of sight, but seeing the blue eyes trail between her legs and darken even further pushed any doubt from Asami’s head.</p><p>“You want that pussy so bad don’t you?” Asami rasped out and she saw Korra’s head whip to meet her gaze.</p><p>“Yes- yes, I do, so just keep reading for me, <em> please- </em>” It was good to hear the desperation kicking into Korra’s voice, to know she was as affected by the recent events as Asami was.</p><p>“You sound good when you beg to <em> fuck me, </em>” Asami added and gasped when Korra’s nails dug into the skin of her thighs, probably to anchor herself from launching herself between her legs, be damned with the story she wrote.</p><p>“Should I tease you, baby? Leave you on the brink of the plot you’ve written for me? Right before you fuck me?” Asami toyed with the woman, seeing the anguish come crashing into Korra’s eyes at the suggestion, the woman vehemently shaking her head at Asami’s words.</p><p>“No, no, please baby, keep reading, finish the story- let me make you feel good,” Korra laid her hands on Asami’s thighs, gripping the flesh further. Korra’s reaction caused even more devious thoughts to run through her head.</p><p>“Or should I touch myself right now? Knowing you won’t allow yourself to help me? Should I cum for you right in your face? Seeing my pussy clench around my fingers knowing those could be yours buried inside of me?” Asami’s voice dropped to a level just above a whisper and Korra panted, her eyes the deepest shade of blue Asami had ever seen before she cleared her throat and picked up the stack of papers in her hand.</p><p>Asami smirked before reading, knowing she had Korra exactly where she wanted her.</p><p> </p><p>“The slickened skin of her is overwhelmingly wet, the scent brings me a purpose, I have to be inside- so I enter-”</p><p> </p><p>The groan leaves Asami’s lips when Korra’s fingers slid between her folds, circling her clit for a few measures before penetrating and slipping inside. Asami pants at how long Korra feels inside of her, with just a single finger how she begins to tremble, her body aching for more.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fuck- </em> I pump, she’s tight, just like how I imagined, I push harder wanting to trace and memorize every part of her on the inside-”</p><p> </p><p>“Like that, fuck- just like <em> that- </em>” Asami’s head falls back again, seeking out more of the pleasure as Korra’s finger sped up in time with the reading. The pace was perfect, her rolling against the long digit inside of her, fucking her just in the manner she loved.</p><p>“So tight, fuck-” Korra commented, keeping her finger moving as she kisses at Asami’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“I add more, to be insi- <em> fuck, </em>-inside of her further,”</p><p> </p><p>Two fingers sink in afterward, without warning, and Asami’s jaw cracks as it opens abruptly. Her hand tightened around the papers as she almost dropped the stack, her moans transitioning into sobs at the feeling of Korra’s fingers <em> stretching </em> and <em> curling </em> up inside of her. It’s everything she needs and it’s exactly perfect.</p><p>“Y-you know just how to fu-fuck me-” Asami moans out as Korra grunts and adjusts on her knees, angling her arm and fucking Asami with more rigor.</p><p>“<em> Yes, yes, yes, so good fuck-” </em>Her words are sobs, caught between wanton moans and harsh gasps. </p><p>Asami rolls her hips harder and keeps her eyes on Korra, whose gaze is clouded in the desire she felt, she was pleasing Asami and the woman could tell it’s exactly what she believed she was meant to do.</p><p>“Keep fucking me like this, like I’m your good girl!-” Asami shouts once Korra flicks over her clit, teasing the woman, her eyes moving towards the paper.</p><p> </p><p>“I rub, perfect circles- <em> yes Korra, </em>like how I know she li-likes it-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you fucking like it,” Korra murmured while joining her thumb in on the ministrations.</p><p>Asami canting her hips on the couch, rasping out her praise for how well Korra fucks her, how fast she goes, how deep she gets.</p><p>“I do- I do, you know I fucking love the way you <em> fuck me, </em>” She pants and her legs trembling as Korra moved impossibly faster, the obscene noises of her pussy getting rammed music to Asami’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve dreamt about the taste, I must know for myself,”</p><p> </p><p>Asami moans as she reads, her eyes rolling the minute Korra’s thumb leaves her clit and is replaced by her mouth. Her lips were soft, the teasing tongue warm and expertly circling around Asami’s clit. Her hips move more, the free hand that isn’t holding the stack of papers pulls the hair-tie from Korra’s locks and she tangled her hand in her hair, trapping the woman between her legs as Korra’s mouth sucks <em> just right </em> on her clit.</p><p>“Fuck- yes- Spirits! <em> Please keep going, </em>” Asami’s voice cracks on the latter portion of her statement, she can’t seem to care either. </p><p> </p><p>“Legs trem-trembling, <em> Ah fuck! Yes! </em>Bo-body, sh-sh-shaking…”</p><p> </p><p>Asami trails and rolls her hips slowly around the feeling of Korra’s tongue entering and exiting her pussy, the heat of her mouth making Asami gasp and let out small staccato moans.</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t be much longer for her, those legs, the ga-gasps, the hopeful sc-screams,”</p><p> </p><p>Korra thrusts partially hard and it sucked all the breath from Asami’s lips. The woman becoming silent and allowing herself to get drilled with impunity by Korra’s delicious and glorious fingers.</p><p>“So tight for me, clenching Asami- are you gonna cum on my fingers while I fuck you?”</p><p>“<em> Yes! Yes- I am,” </em></p><p>“Keep <em> fucking </em> reading like a good girl then,”</p><p>Asami’s eyes return to the page and she’s elated by the words she sees.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s everything I’ve ever wa- <em> yes, like that </em> -wanted so I let her fall because I will be there catch he-”</p><p> </p><p>Asami couldn’t finish because the climax hits her with a magnitude that’s she only ever written about in her stories. Her vision whitens, she thinks she loses hearing, she might be screaming, or her mouth may be closed. All Asami knows is that this is the best orgasm she’s ever had and her body responds to the fact. Her legs quiver out of her control, her chest concaving and pushing back up with a tempo that the woman fears she might pass out. Her vision returns after some time, when she feels Korra’s fingers exit her and Asami is finally able to lift her head up on the recliner.</p><p>Korra sits obediently, drawing designs in the skin of Asami’s thighs. “You alright there? Seemed like you blacked out for a few moments,”</p><p>“I think I lost my hearing,” Asami mumbled and scratched around the shell of her ear, pulling at the skin and hearing the ringing noise subside.</p><p>She looks and sees Korra laughing at the comment, the mirth clear in her gaze, their eyes locking once more. </p><p>Asami sets the papers on the nightstand next to her glass of wine, which she drinks the rest of greedily and lets out a sigh. “How long have you planned that for?”</p><p>Korra had the decency to look sheepish, “About a month, I had been working on the story for that time as well, but I kept revising some of my predictions about you and what I thought you’d do with your body changed over time,”</p><p>“So, you did just watch me <em> really </em> closely,”</p><p>“Embarrassingly so, but, you didn’t notice,”</p><p>Asami’s cheeks warmed at the reply and she shrugged, waving her finger forward and Korra propped herself up higher on her knees. The woman met her halfway and connected their lips, the kiss slow and shy, unlike anything the two had just done in the past moments. They pulled away and Asami giggled.</p><p>“You make me nervous, you’re <em> so </em> hot,” Asami admitted and Korra barked out another laugh.</p><p>“Well, I’m flattered, but how sexy that just was made me wish you had made a move the first time we met,” Korra responded and Asami’s eyes darkened a little.</p><p>“Well, we <em> do </em> have a lot of time to make up for that,” Asami playful pushed Korra back and stood from the recliner.</p><p>She took Korra’s hand and began to lead her to the bedroom, “Let’s see what we can do without a storyline depicting our every move,”</p><p>Asami gasped when Korra pushed her against one of the walls leading towards the bedroom, “Then, I think I’ll have you here next-”</p><p>Asami gasped at the feeling of lips at her neck and Korra’s fingers trailing through the excess of slickness between her thighs, circling her clit for good measure, she feels two fingers enter her and her voice is raspy when she moans.</p><p>“I have <em> no fucking complaints </em>,” Asami damn near growls in Korra’s ear and the woman lets out a dark chuckle.</p><p>Asami moans as the fingers fuck her perfectly as they just did previously.</p><p> </p><p><em> I could get used to this </em>, Asami finds herself thinking and lays her head back on the wall, letting Korra take over her body and surrendering to her pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>~Fin~</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh yeah, pretty steamy huh?</p><p>Once more, follow my socials!<br/>Twitter: @XUncreativityX<br/>TikTok: @kamelisdumb</p><p>My next work should be part 3 of the "Telescoping" series, but If I get random motivation and release another shorter work like this one don't grab your pitchforks and threaten to find me- I promise I will get that continuation up for you folx.</p><p>As usual, this isn't the last time you'll see me, however, this is where we part, I'll see you in whatever I post next,</p><p>Catch ya later!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>